


Anne and Gilbert's Correspondence

by daydreamexpress



Series: AnnE [1]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Happiness, Everything is ok, F/M, Fluff, Good times, Happy times, Letters, Love Letters, There is so much love going around, everyone is just happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamexpress/pseuds/daydreamexpress
Summary: The letters Anne and Gilbert write to each other following the events of episode 10 of season 3, and the week that follows.
Relationships: Anne Shirley & Everyone, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Marilla Cuthbert & Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley
Series: AnnE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601335
Comments: 38
Kudos: 407





	1. Anne's First Letter to Gilbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first letter Anne writes to Gilbert as shown at the very end of episode 10 of season 3.

Dear Gilbert,

I look like my mother...

She had red hair like mine. Her name was Bertha, and she was a teacher. She loved flowers and nature, so my father, Walter, gifted her a book called 'The Language of Flowers', to share with her pupils. Thanks to Matthew and Marilla, who came to see me again merely seconds after you left today, that book is now in my hands.

You might recall a few months back you accompanied me to Charlottetown, as per Marilla's insistence. I had just begun the personal quest of finding out more about my lineage. I am just now recalling how regrettably inconsiderate I was to you that day. I simply can't bear to remind myself of how different our relationship still was not very long ago.

I didn't mention to you then that Cole and I had paid a visit to my old orphanage. I didn't discover anything there, and my journey from that point onwards proved nothing short of heartbreakingly disappointing. I would soon learn that my parents were Scottish, and through a long-awaited letter from Scotland, which I only actually read this morning at Aunt Jo's, I found out I had no extended family and wasn't provided with any further information.

As much as I initially tried to conceal it, I was indeed deeply saddened. Cole knew, and Matthew and Marilla must have sensed it or rather known for sure, for when I was certain my quest had ended unsuccessfully, the two of them went on to continue it on my behalf.

That is how they found the missing piece of the puzzle: the book that gave me my answers. I know now that I was loved when I was born, and proof of it came to me by the very people who had suspended my need to know altogether. Matthew and Marilla's presence in my life has been all the assurance I need in this world, and yet fate has proved so kind to me, Gilbert. Fate bestowed on me Marilla and Matthew's irreplaceable love, and it still gave me proof that my parents loved me as well. The quest that began that day, in what feels like another era, came to an end today. Not just because I have my answers, but because it ended with my dear family, my precious Matthew and Marilla, assuring me of how much they love me, moments after you showed me that you loved me.

Oh Gilbert, what a day this has been! When I woke up this morning at Aunt Jo's, never in a million years would I have guessed that within a few hours, not only would I have the answers I'd been searching for my entire life, I'd also have you!

How fortunate am I? How fortunate am I to have made my way to Avonlea, to Green Gables, to Matthew and Marilla, to my dear friends, to you!

To you, my dearest Gilbert.

Now, where should I start with the queries and the confessions?

Firstly, you should know that I only found out you weren't engaged moments before you came to the boarding house. I ran into Winifred in town, and she's the one who told me, and why. The second I was made aware of the truth I ran to my room to pack for an impromptu trip to Avonlea, to test our chances one last time. Let's just say it was very convenient you showed up when you did. Diana tells me you didn't know about the letter I left you, and upon discovery, you rushed to see me.

The fact of the matter is I believed you to be engaged and you believed your love for me to be unrequited.

What I wrote to you wasn't so much a letter as it was a simple love note. A brief precise note bearing my love confession to you. I purposely didn't write much in it, for fear of a bout of miscommunication between us. Ironic, isn't it, how we have suffered from so many such bouts since?

I simply wrote that I wasn't confused anymore, like I'd been that night at the ruins, and that I loved you. I do love you. It's true, Gilbert. I love you. I know now that I always have. It fills my heart with such relief to confess my love for you in words I realize I haven't even said aloud to you yet. That is to be mended next time we meet, I promise!

Gilbert, it pains me to make this other confession to you, in regards to your letter to me. I didn't see at first that something was written on the other side of the shopping list. In my note to you I'd asked you to return my pen. So, when I saw that you had, I jumped to the conclusion that you had read my note, and fully aware of my feelings, had chosen to ignore me.

So, I regret to tell you that in an explosive fit of rage, I tore up the letter and threw the pieces out of my bedroom window. Rueful of what I'd done, I ran downstairs to check again, only to see there was indeed something written on the other side. Gilbert, I must have diabolically misinterpreted your letter, or rather, the pieces of your letter, as what they let me know was that you were going on to marry and that you didn't love me after all. Please forgive my haste and my foolishness, and please my dearest Gilbert, answer the most burning of my questions: What exactly did you write in your letter?

There is still so much I need to ask you, and even more I need to tell you, but I need to end this letter. Diana has been fast asleep for two hours, and I'm already breaking the lights-out-before-ten rule. Classes start tomorrow and I haven't had much time to entertain my anxiety-laced enthusiasm, so if you don't mind I'd like to take my mind off of you for a moment in anticipation of my first day at Queens, although I highly doubt that will be possible.

Tell me about your first impressions of Toronto. I dream of the day we're reunited.

Oh, I almost forgot to ask, what exactly did Diana tell you on the train? She's been comically evasive, which leads me to believe she was brutally honest with you.

Despite the obstacles, we have finally made our way to each other, Gilbert. It's done!

I am so exhilarated from all that has happened, I don't think I'll sleep a wink tonight.

Yours,

Anne.

P.s: I adore calling you 'my dearest Gilbert'. You are my dearest, Gilbert.

* * *

Anne had worked all afternoon to compose the perfect letter to Gilbert. There were so many talking points to include, she felt pages upon pages wouldn't be enough to contain them all, yet she did her best to pack everything into two long pages.

The eventful day that was coming to an end, was a fitting signal to the start of a fantastically charged time in her life. Despite the distance, she was ready to share it all with her dear Gilbert.

Satisfied with her letter, and armed with assurance that no word would be left unspoken between them again, she stuffed it in its envelope and sealed it. She placed the envelope inside The Language of Flowers and lovingly caressed the book's cover.

Then, she put out the light and quietly made her way to her new bed, the complete silence of the room broken by the sound of Diana rolling to the other side in hers. Anne laughed silently and sat up for a second, closing her eyes and taking a peaceful breath of gratitude.

It was a blissful end to a historic day, that marked the beginning of a thrilling new chapter in Anne's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would wish for nothing more than said thrilling new chapter in Anne's life to be chronicled in season 4 of Anne with an E.  
> For Gilbert's letter to Anne, see chapter 2.


	2. Gilbert's First Letter to Anne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert's response to Anne's letter, as seen in chapter 1.

Dear Anne,

Let me begin by telling you I have never known greater joy than when reading the words 'I love you' addressed to me by you. I continue to read and reread your letter, especially the paragraph you tell me repeatedly you love me and well, it's a good thing I'm in medical school.

I had started drafting a letter, posing my questions to you and explaining all I imagined you were curious of, but I had no idea how to go about doing it. I'm relieved it took me so long, giving your letter ample time to arrive, to lift my spirits and refresh my memory of you as well as give me room to structure my thoughts.

I have felt nothing short of utterly exhilarated since the fateful day our romance commenced, and every day since I have continued to experience the grandest random bouts of elation at the thought of you.

I'm so happy to hear you've discovered the truth about your heritage. If you look like your mother, then she must have been the most beautiful woman in the world. As you are, to me. My dear Anne, you will never need proof that you're loved ever again, for I will never fail to let you know how much I love you, even when you don't need to hear it. Besides the presence of Matthew and Marilla, you can also count on mine to comfort you at all times.

Regarding our tragic miscommunication, everything makes perfect sense now.

I kick myself thinking we could have had a little more time together before heading off to separate universities. I could have done what I should have done long ago: tell you in person, clearly, and in detail, how I feel about you. I know I greatly mishandled things that night at the ruins. I didn't use the right words to tell you what I really felt and meant, and I burdened you with unnecessary pressure. In doing so, I also radically convinced myself that your response was a firm negative.

The day before I was set to leave for Charlottetown to propose, I went on a long walk around Avonlea to clear my mind, which ended up becoming a tour of all my fondest memories of you. I found the remains of your story club. I took a shell from one of the boards, and I carry it with me as a souvenir of you. It's in my pocket at all times. It reminds me of what I adore most about you: your unbridled passion and unmatched creativity and imagination. As well as unparalleled intelligence, grandiose beauty, your compassion, your kindness. If I were to continue with the list of things I love about you I could go on forever. Feel free to challenge me on it.

It was through these exact recollections along with countless past memories of us together, that my conviction and awareness of my love for you became unwavering. I knew, once and for all, I was irretrievably in love with you Anne. I am irretrievably in love with you Anne.

Naturally I couldn't go through with the engagement, and that is what I let you know of in my letter. I wrote that you were the only one I loved, and have ever loved. That you alone have my heart, and it couldn't possibly ever belong to someone else. I called you my Anne with an E. I revealed I wasn't engaged, and that I wouldn't be unless it would be to you. I also added that I didn't expect your favor for I was so certain that, again, you didn't return my feelings.

If I had gotten your letter, it would have spared me the agony of unreciprocated feelings. It was a salty trick of fate for your letter to go missing.

I could have also spared you the hurt from seeing me in the arms of someone else. I have so much to apologize for in that regard. Anne, again, please forgive me for not being candid with you the second I knew my feelings. I regret not revealing my heart to you in person. I see that me not receiving your letter and you tearing up mine was my punishment.

The thought of you holding the letter and missing its contents pains me, I won't lie. Yet, such a fit of passion is very like you, and I mean it in the most romantic way possible, so I don't hold it against you for a second. I don't know if I can compose an identical letter, with the same exact wording, as it was a product of the urge to confess in that moment, but I promise you I will try.

I will try to come up with all the different possible word combinations in the English language to tell you in every imaginable way just how much I love you. I am taking a mandatory course in Latin, so I will make sure to tell you in Latin. I'll ask Jerry to teach me to tell you in French and I have a German classmate to teach me to tell you in German. That should have me covered for some time.

Diana was brutally honest with me. She was brutal, period. She scolded me for my numerous failures in coming forward with my feelings. She demanded I admit I have been taken with you since the day you broke your slate over my head. She scolded me about the night at the ruins and about ignoring your letter, which of course I never received, therefore being the only thing I wasn't guilty of. Tell Diana she was right about everything, and thank her for me, because in my sprint to get to you and then to leave for Toronto, I forgot to thank her myself. I owe so much to her wrath.

I can't imagine a reality in which I arrive in Toronto without us having made our way to each other first.

I have already sent a letter to Marilla and Matthew, asking for their blessing, and to Bash telling him about us. I wish we would have told him together in person just to witness his reaction. He has been rooting for us way longer than you might think.

I wish you the best of luck on your first day and expect to hear the best of impressions in your next letter. It can't arrive soon enough.

We can't be together soon enough.

I'm happy to be at U of T, without a doubt, but it will certainly be agonizing to be away from you, my Anne. The first days of classes have been delightfully challenging. The environment is stimulating and it's good to be around like-minded individuals. The workload is heavy as you might imagine, so I too have to do my best to divert my focus from you to my studies.

And yet, still thinking of you my every waking second,

Your Gilbert.

P.s: You are my dearest as well. You are my world, in fact.

* * *

Gilbert wrote his letter to Anne on top of scattered sheets of anatomy notes. His yearning for her weighed heavy at his heart, yet the memory of their kiss and fragments of her letter soothed his soul, together with the assurance that there were so many more kisses and letters to come.

Despite missing Anne deeply, he felt in his heart that everything was right. That despite the obstacles, everything had somehow fallen perfectly into place.


	3. Anne's Second Letter to Gilbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert's correspondence continues with her second letter to him packed with declarations and affirmations and countless other sentiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been devastated from having to give up hope on a renewal. Nevertheless I am more motivated than ever to continue to write about these dear characters. This is how this masterpiece of a show lives on. Thank you to everyone for the kudos!

Dear Gilbert, 

I am also irretrievably in love with you, and inconceivably happy you are too. You don't have to tell me in every way imaginable that you love me, even though that is the most romantic sentiment I have ever read. Very ambitious as well; I commend you. 

Gilbert, all you have to do is show me your heart, purely and simply, like I know now you did in your letter, and I'll be the happiest woman on Earth. I already am, just from knowing that you love me. Just from having kissed you. I've been in seventh heaven for days, and I'm not coming down, not ever!

Please, for my sake, don't be so harsh on yourself. I wasn't the best at confronting my emotions either at first and yes, while it did hurt to see you in the arms of someone else, I only choose to celebrate the present. What better present could there be? There is no match for the profound happiness I am experiencing, which, would not be nearly as intense in my heart, perhaps both our hearts, had it not been preceded by mutual heartbreak. It is through the hardship with which our romance began, that we know to cherish it, everlastingly. 

No great literary love is worth writing about if there are no challenges for it to face. Challenges we are woefully still having to face, given we had to part the second we even got together, but we got together. We are together! You and me, a couple!

I am travelling back to Avonlea Saturday morning. Just today I received word from Matthew and Marilla that they've given us their blessing to officially start courting. We're courting! Perhaps it's not officially courting until we step out together at some formal event, but when will that be? It strange and unfortunate for us to be so far apart while so seriously looking at a future together. It's as if these matters directly involving us are happening separate from us. Matthew and Marilla seemed happy about the matter, dare I say, excited. I assume the over enthusiastic language in the letter was Marilla's, which is strange enough on its own. 

I miss them so much already. I am looking forward to seeing them and telling them all about my first week, and about us, only perhaps not every detail. I do realize that if I leave out our kisses, there would not be much to tell at all. You showed up and now we are officially courting! Then you had to take off at noon and didn't even have the decency to leave behind a glass slipper. Your goodbye kisses were more than enough for a parting gift, don't worry. I just can't tell them that!

I can't wait to see for myself how happy Bash is about us and I'll be sure to investigate further regarding what it is you say he's always hoped for us. I'll also make sure to give baby Delly a kiss for you. 

I wish you were as near as Avonlea is, which is still not conveniently near, but at least near enough for a weekend visit, and a much shorter train ride away. It's fine, I have made my peace with it all, as I need to keep affirming, evidently. I'm even trying to find the poetry in it, not that I would or should romanticize our less than ideal circumstances.

I hilariously confronted Diana about your conversation on the train. I sat her down and asked her a series of questions as I held your letter in front of me, and she could no longer avoid revealing to me exactly what she laid on you that day. I then proceeded to hug her and profusely thank her. On your behalf as well, like you asked. We do owe her so much. I wouldn't even dare imagine a present where I wasn't sitting by my windowsill writing a romantic letter to my dearest pen pal.

My first week at Queens is almost over and I think it is safe to safe to say I have made it through without tragedy. Gilbert, every day has been simply thrilling so far! The second I stepped into those halls I felt a bigger purpose take hold of me. I realize that this place is a natural stop in my path. That I am where I belong, and it truly has never been so easy to belong somewhere. My passionate ideas are given room to be freely expressed, my takes allowed to be elaborated upon, and free thinking not only welcomed but encouraged. I love how stimulating my classes are, and I am eager to go on working hard on each and every one of them.

I have taken particular liking to my philosophy class, which has by far the most fascinating reads. I am blown away by my professor, my only female professor, who has been most welcoming of my spirit and fervor. She organizes weekly gatherings where all students are welcome to join and have philosophical discussions about different matters, from most trivial to most significant. I attended the first one yesterday and it was like nothing I'd ever been part of. It's these sorts of events among such crowds that I have declared will be a constant in my life. The world is wide and I am hungry, Gilbert!

This leads me to mention certain fantasies I have been entertaining lately. One in particular involving you, among other fantasies involving you. I've been envisioning us, side by side, you looking dashing in a suit and me in the most well fitting evening gown there is. We are talking to open minded individuals about any and all matters. We're discussing change and progress and how we could improve upon the world. No opinion would be too shocking and no one would ever be out of place when speaking. We shall have that in our future, Gilbert. Arm in arm we shall find ourselves in the most intellectually stimulating of circles.

I have been thinking about you and me together in the future like so, quite a lot. Nothing right now sounds as appealing to me as the idea of a future with you by my side. I know I have to contain myself for it's too early in our paths to be so eager. We have at least a few years to wait out, which will be so beneficial to us both, despite coming at the dire cost of having to be apart. The fantasy of us being together in this instant seems to me a most tempting luxury. The only thing that makes my time at Queens hundredfold happier as well as regrettably bittersweet, is this dreadful distance between us.

I am so grateful to have you Gilbert, yet sorrowful to not have you near. But, it's perfectly fine. We will soon be near. Come winter holidays, I suppose, right? Ah, still not soon enough!

Oh, forgive my vain displays of despair. They're nothing but caprice.

I am so delighted you found our story club, or what remains of it. I wish you would have been part of it. I wonder if I would have fallen in love with you sooner if you had, or rather realized sooner that I loved you. Because oh, how much I do! 

I just realized something incredible. That you and I are part of a very exclusive story club, our very own story club: The story of our love, which we're writing, bringing to life, and living through, together, and I see now just how impertinent the distance is and I promise you I won't lament it anymore! 

I am glad to hear you like U of T. Do tell me more about Toronto, and make sure to not think about me all the time. You're too serious of a student, Gilbert Blythe, to be swayed out of your focus by the image of a certain carrot top you seem to be infatuated with, for heaven's sake! She's already brushed you to the side in favor of the far more rousing promise of her studies.

I'm joking, of course. That could not be less true. I have to leave ample time in the day just to bask in the gloriousness of all that's happened in the past week, i.e. You, Gilbert Blythe. My very own Gilbert!

If we were together in person, this is when I'd place a delicate kiss upon your lips, and with that kiss, I'd leave you for the night, my heart's dearest.

With so much love,

Your Anne.

P.s: I take you up on your challenge. Not that I need an ego boost; I'm simply curious to see a list of favorite things about me. No one's ever had one. I'm overjoyed it's you who does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the letters Bash, Marilla and Matthew receive from Anne and Gilbert, and for their response to all the recent news, see my other work:  
> [ **The Families Receive the News**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659635) (2801 words) by [**daydreamexpress**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamexpress)


	4. Gilbert's Second Letter to Anne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second letter Gilbert writes to Anne and an extensive account of the circumstances in which it was written and received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about three times longer than a usual chapter, but I realized as I was writing that there was nothing I could exclude. I deeply hope you enjoy!   
> Make sure to check out the companion piece to this work: [**The Families Receive the News**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659635)

Gilbert received Anne's letter at noon on Friday, the end of his first week at U of T. Anne had asked him about Toronto and he realized he hadn't yet seen much of it, or any of it. He didn't seem to have any desire to go about exploring the city either, when he could stay in his room and think about Anne or write down thoughts and impressions to later share with Anne or, as it was his turn, write to Anne.

He had received from the Cuthberts the letter bearing their blessing to his and Anne's courtship on Wednesday evening, and had naturally thought of nothing else other than the fact that he and his beloved Anne were now officially a couple.

Yet, something seemed off. All week he'd felt that everything in his life was perfect, but perhaps the high from the long awaited commencement of their romance had started to wear off and unhappiness stemming from the distance between them had managed to set in.

As stoic as he wanted to be, the dread of not seeing his Anne for weeks time and months at a time crept on him and left him especially doleful after reading her letter.

There was not much he could tell her about Toronto, or U of T, other than his lessons being demanding and doctor's work being hard. Other than the names of a few acquaintances he'd made there was nothing of substance he could let her know.

There was so much they'd promised they'd say to each other when they met, yet Gilbert was already struggling so much with what to write to Anne other than further affirmations of love he regretted more and more each day not having made to her in person.

The only thing he could let her know, over and over again, was how much he loved her, but his every attempt to put it into words seemed artificial and vague and blatantly elusive of the serious reality they lived in, the one in which they were apart.

The distance. It was the distance that pained him, that made his yearning for Anne unbearable. In her letter, Anne had also expressed the same concern, but by the end she'd managed to resolve it by finding the beauty in their situation, like only she could, and that brought a smile to Gilbert's face.

His eyes went over the paragraph in which Anne described her fantasies of what their future would be, and went into deep thought about how wonderful he'd make sure to make it for them. At last, a future with Anne was in reach, not only as a possibility, but as a reality they were both putting into motion, yet neither had the luxury or courage to think too much about, as they faced a barrier of kilometers and years.

Nevertheless, as he pictured Anne and himself together, he heard wedding bells. Just as Anne had said, what were a few challenges at the face of true love?

With newfound determination, he searched among his belongings and pulled up a map of Canada, unfolded it, and used his ruler to make some calculations. Around 1600 kilometers. That was the distance between them.

He took a blank piece of paper and wrote the number down.

Anne had asked him to write down his favorite things about her as he'd stated before he'd do, and he decided to oblige. That he could do, as he'd done nothing but think about her all week, as well as a lot longer than all week, anyway.

He wrote down the words that best described his beloved Anne. Words like intelligence, fearlessness, courage, creativity, beauty.

All of them attributes he so greatly valued in her.

Each word arose after a story or two from their past came to Gilbert's mind, and quickly his sentences turned into recollections and highlights of their relationship as well affirmations of love that he couldn't he escape. And so, he assembled clear evidence of always having been in love with Anne.

Yet still, it wasn't right. He didn't seem to be satisfied with the words. It was not the proper letter he had meaning to send. Furious at the funk he'd found himself in, he impulsively crumpled up the piece of paper.

* * *

Early on Saturday morning, Anne was on her first train ride back to Avonlea, sooner than she'd anticipated she'd go and sooner than Matthew and Marilla had expected her, which made them overjoyed.

She was half asleep all the way, only properly waking up at the happy sight of Matthew, Marilla and Jerry eagerly looking towards the train pulling into the station.

Anne got off the train with a grace that as fitting as it was to her mature status, did not lack the same old animated spirit so unique to her. She dashed toward them, hugging Matthew and Marilla at the same time, then giving Jerry his fair share.

"Oh we've missed you!" nearly shouted an emotional Marilla.

"Me too! It's been a long week!"

"Indeed it has!" added Matthew.

Jerry gazed happily and proudly at the family reunion, and playfully rolled his eyes when the side hugs and continual embraces were slowing their way to their carriage.

Back at Green Gables a feast was awaiting them at the breakfast table.

"I prepared this shortly before we left. It's early so we figured we could have breakfast together. I hope you're not too full."

Laid out on the table were eggs, sausages and freshly baked bread; pitchers of fresh juice and kettles of tea left ready, as well as all sorts of pastries.

"This is spectacular, Marilla! I certainly have room for this! You must have been up since dawn!"

"You think I could sleep a wink last night?" she said, hugging her daughter once more.

At the breakfast table Anne told all her family all about each and every class, professor and classmate. She told them all about her new idol, her philosophy professor, and the two academic events she'd attended at university that week. She told them how every Avonlea girl was doing, and had to be really delicate with Jerry at the table when the Cuthberts inevitably inquired after Diana.

Then the conversation naturally shifted to the long awaited topic of the romance between her and Gilbert.

"He actually came to see me right before you came to bring me The Language of Flowers." she clarified to them. "I didn't tell you then because I was still in shock, and so overwhelmed. So much had happened in such a short time!" she laughed. "It was then that we...admitted our feelings to each other and...you know the rest. Despite the unfortunate distance between us, Gilbert and I are very much...together and in love. "

"We're very happy for you Anne," said Marilla taking Anne's hand in hers.

Anne looked to Matthew for approval, who voiced it in few words. "We are, Anne."

"I always knew it!" added Jerry. "I am happy for you as well."

"You guys have no idea how exhilarated I was when I found out we had your blessing. And for how happy you seem to be for us. It means everything to me."

"Of course, Anne. We are thrilled that loves you so dearly. You deserve nothing less than a fine young man who thinks the world of you in every way. " Marilla caressed her daughter's face.

"Is that what Gilbert has said, in his letter?"

Marilla nodded. "And more."

After breakfast was over, Anne talked to Marilla in a little more detail about her romance with Gilbert, as she helped her clean up.

"I have to admit Anne, I was way too happy to hear about you and Gilbert. Matthew would say I was more excited than I ought to be."

"I did get that impression from your letter."

"His letter was perfectly gentlemanlike. He really is a fine young man Anne, and perhaps the only one both Matthew and I would deem worthy of you."

"Thank you Marilla. You know how much I love him. I was so heartbroken for a while, which only makes the happiness I've experienced this past week positively incomparable."

"What happened exactly? I mean, how did it all happen? You were heading your separate ways."

"Oh Marilla, it was the most perfect twist of fate. I've felt like a romantic heroine all week."

"You look it."

"Well, like I said, it happened last Sunday. Gilbert had run into Diana and Mr. Barry on the train, when they were coming to Queens. They'd expected him to be engaged and he'd let them know he wasn't and that he was in fact on his way to Toronto. " Anne enumerated all the facts, "I myself only found out Gilbert wasn't engaged moments before he showed up at the boarding house, and from Ms Rose herself!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes! On the train, Diana, she...raged at Gilbert for not telling me, which he actually had by the way, in a letter that I didn't...interpret well...There has been so much tragic miscommunication between us Marilla, you'd call us both fools."

Anne had Marilla at the edge of her seat.

"Now, I have both Gilbert's and Diana's accounts of the event and I can only imagine how brutal she was with him. In her passionate...scolding, she let him know that I loved him, which he wasn't aware of yet. You see I left him a note that got lost before he could read it. Anyway, that's when he came to see me at the boarding house."

"And what did he say?" asked an engaged Marilla, as she continued to wipe the same bowl for the fourth time.

"He didn't say much. We didn't...talk much, actually." Anne hesitated before continuing. "We mostly kissed." She let out and pressed her lips to hold back a laugh.

"Anne!" said a scandalized but amused Marilla.

"Well, that's what happened Marilla." Anne defended their actions in laughter. "Our charged past only warranted the most passionate of kisses in that moment."

Marilla shook her head, and Anne continued, choosing her words carefully.

"So we...expressed our feelings...for each other. "

"Expressed." Marilla scoffed.

"But then Gilbert had to leave for Toronto right away and now we have to be apart if we also want to follow our dreams." Anne sulked, then continued, "Which is unfortunate yes, but it's nothing a love as grand as ours can't endure." she said, assuring Marilla, as well as her own blue self.

"We are sworn pen pals now, and our letters are nothing but romantic in nature."

"Well, you too have certainly come a long way," said Marilla, smiling. "We have all the more reason to consider each other a true family now, not that we didn't before. You know, we had Bash and Delly and Miss Hazel over for dinner the same day we wrote you and Gilbert with our blessing."

Anne expressed her happiness though a proud and excited squeal.

"Really? Oh you don't know how happy that makes me!"

"Bash says he knew Gilbert was in love with you ever since he received your letter on the ship. He says his eyes glimmered whenever he talked of you. And Anne I've noticed that too. We all have. There is no denying how special it is, what you and Gilbert have."

Anne was profoundly touched.

"Oh, I have to go pay Bash and and Delly a visit right away!"

It was right then when Jerry answered the front door and a familiar voice was heard from the hallway. Anne looked to Marilla in astonishment at how she'd managed to summon Bash to Green Gables.

"Or they could just come here!" exclaimed Marilla happily. "We were expecting them."

"We heard someone's home!" said Bash as he entered the kitchen with Delly and a basket of freshly picked apples.

"Bash!"

"Anne of Green Gables!"

Anne took Delly in her arms and gave her endless kisses. She then passed her on to Marilla and hugged Bash.

"I missed you Bash!"

"I missed you too my friend."

"I hear you've become a regular at Green Gables as of late."

"Well, the Cuthberts and the Lacroix have reason to have joint celebrations, as of late."

Anne smiled lovingly at the sentiment.

Bash didn't seem to have his mind set on sitting down to chat with Anne, as he kept looking over to the hallway.

"Marilla told me about what you said." Anne intended to start her line of inquiry like she'd even told Gilbert she would do.

"About you and Gilbert?" Bash wasn't looking to tease Anne, at that time, only affirm what he knew was true.

Anne nodded.

"It's true, Anne. You should have read the letter he sent me. The boy was on top of the world."

Before Anne could ask him more questions, Marilla called her and Bash over to the salon, where she and Matthew were swooning over baby Delly.

"Anne, why don't you go slip into something more comfortable. You're still in your travel dress." said Marilla, trying to seem as casual as she could about her suggestion.

A surprised Anne looked over at Bash.

"Go ahead, we'll be here." He said, trying to suppress a sly smile.

Matthew only had eyes for baby Delly, and Jerry wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Alright, I'll be right back. Is my suitcase-"

"Jerry took it upstairs already." said Marilla, more aggressively than she should have.

"What does she have to be impatient for?" wondered Anne to herself.

She was not suspecting anything to be afoot.

Something was afoot.

Anne rushed to her room, which she had very emotionally parted with before leaving for Queens. She sat on her bed and was not thrilled about having to sleep on it just for a night only to have to leave again so soon. But that was something she knew she was going to have to get used to.

As she bounced slightly on her bed, taking in her room, her eyes caught a piece of paper on the dresser. A flashback to weeks before sent through her body a powerful jolt of emotion. She went to inspect further, and picked up the piece of paper.

It was a letter that seemed to have been uncrumpled before being folded. On it, was simply written 'Carrots'.

Upon seeing the very familiar word, which she had brought up herself in her latest letter to Gilbert, Anne's heart starting racing.

She unfolded the note and checked both sides, not doing so, a mistake you only tragically make once.

"1600 kilometres. That's the distance between us. What is it but a number?

Dear Anne,

The list of my favorite things about you, which I didn't clarify is everything about you, is truly never ending. The more I think about you, the more I have to add. Nothing brings me more joy than the promise of a future in which I will only continue to add.

Let me start with your intelligence. You already must know that you are the most intelligent person I have ever met, Anne. It is my honour for you to have beaten me in almost every competition we've held in class. As bereaved as I may have tried to seem, I concealed tremendous fascination every single time we interacted.

You were fascinating to me. You are fascinating to me. You are the most fascinating person in the world. Who else could share your imagination and creativity, the next items on my list, qualities which I am beyond excited to welcome into my life and have enrich it.

And with them, your courage, Anne, your fearlessness, your passion, and your spirit! All that perfectly makes you my beautiful, incomparable Anne.

Who else could lead us across Avonlea on a march for free speech? Who else would bravely expose the truth to the people of Avonlea in a bold, daring and beautifully written article?

Who would be so dauntlessly courageous, as to never flinch at whatever wrongs the villains in her life try to throw her way? At whatever obstacle fate decides to throw too?

Who would be so fearless, as to run into a fire to help stop it, but you? You did that!

You gallantly run into the direction of peril and you conquer it, every time. I've told you before, and I've promised to keep telling you, that you are my love and my light and the source of all happiness, but I have not told you that you are my idol and my hero as well.

You are my hero Anne, in every way imaginable, and I will have no other intention in life but to be yours too.

I have been you admirer for years, from the moment I was witness to your incomparable and indescribable character, but and the whole truth of the matter is, that I have loved you even before then.

I have liked you the ever since the day I met you and we walked into school together. I liked you when you weren't allowed to talk to me, and got you to talk to me in a most regrettable way, which resulted in the great slate incident of '96, as well as a bruise on my cheek.

But I am looking to reclaim the nickname 'carrots', if you don't mind, as your red hair is (as it always was) one of my favourite things about you. Next to your freckles and gorgeous blue eyes. You are to me the most beautiful woman in the world. Add your beauty to the list.

My heart was set on you when you greeted me goodbye before I left for sea, where no day went by that I didn't think of you, especially so when you were so considerate as to send me that letter. We are veteran pen pals, come to think of it.

When you were there for us during Mary's death. The words of encouragement you gave me Anne, are why I'm in medical school right now. The hug we shared. Even when I didn't fully acknowledge it, yet knew, deep down, your friendship has always been the most precious part of my life.

I do not wish to mention the circumstances in which we almost never made it, but allow me to justify them with the unimaginable fear of losing your friendship.

Lastly, let me confess to you the moment my confusion on my feelings was cleared, even if it wasn't acted on right away. The day we danced. When we danced, Anne, the world stopped, and there was only you.

There has always only been you, my Anne with an E.

I can't wait to dance with you again. I can't wait to touch you again, smell you again, kiss you again.

Your lips, Anne. I bump your lips to the top of my list and hereby complete it. For now.

My heart bursts in ecstasy thinking of our future.

You are my future. You are my whole life.

Forever, Your Gilbert.

P.s: Please forgive the miserable state of this letter. I infuriated myself as no words I wrote seemed to be enough to convey all that's in my heart. No words ever will be. "

Anne was in tears by the time she finished reading. "It's perfect!" she said aloud.

"Thanks for not tearing it up." a familiar voice startled her.

"It's impossible. When would he have had the time?" Terrified of turning around, for fear he would not be there and that would mean she'd imagined it, Anne held on to the letter in her hand, panting, her heart going a million miles a minute.

"Anne?" she heard again.

She finally turned around, eyes swollen, cheeks red and wet from the tears streaming down her face.

Gilbert. In flesh and blood, her own Gilbert stood at the doorway.

"What-what are you doing here? Wh-when did you-?" Anne was incapable of forming her sentences.

She was frozen in place, unable to even go to him. Gilbert approached her, smiling at her lovingly and regretting the tears she was crying because of him. He extended his hands out to her face and wiped them with his thumbs, then focused into her glowing blue eyes while cupping her beautiful face.

After an instant of remaining in that pose, the two eagerly found each other in a passionate embrace, their arms caressing each every inch of the other's body surface they could reach, breaking away only for Anne to grab Gilbert's head between her palms. "I can't believe you're here. This isn't real!" she laughed and cried at the same time.

"I'm here" Gilbert said adoringly gazing at Anne, putting his own hands over hers, gently moving them over to his lips, to place a kiss upon them.

"I missed you so much!" they confessed at the same time and laughed while finding each other's embrace again.

"Anne, I love you so much!" Gilbert was first to say, for the first time, out loud.

At last their declarations of love were not simply words on paper, like Gilbert had feared they'd remain for months.

"I love you too, Gilbert!"

Gilbert's face lit up as the two finally received each other in a passionate kiss, and again an embrace, one they were physically unable to let go of any time soon.

After a few minutes, a series of knocks and fake coughs on Anne's door interrupted them.

"The lovebirds are required downstairs." announced Jerry.

"Did you- Did everyone plan this?" asked a confused Anne.

"Of course! We've been, how do you say, in cahoots!" confirmed Jerry, astonishing Anne.

The three made their downstairs, where everyone was eagerly expecting them.

"I came here earlier with Bash and Jerry helped me hide upstairs to surprise you!" clarified Gilbert.

"Is that why they wanted me to come up so badly? I thought something was up! Well that was greatly executed you guys, and also very mean!" Anne declared loudly, slow clapping.

"When did you even get to Avonlea?" She turned to Gilbert.

"Really late last night."

"More like very early this morning." teased Bash. "I know the two of you probably want some time to catch up, but sit down with us first, because I have a lot to tell Anne, and it will be...embarrassing!"

Gilbert playfully rolled his eyes.

"Family lunch today, everyone?" proposed Matthew through baby Delly, holding her in front of him, as if she'd said the words.

Anne and Gilbert, hands intertwined, took seats in the living room among their dear family, their hearts beaming with joy.

_Everyone was the happiest they'd been in a long time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe Canadian mail is impossibly fast, I know. I desperately wanted to get these two together in person. The next chapter will be an account of how their weekend together goes.


	5. Anne and Gilbert's Weekend in Avonlea: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...The love you've found in each other is just one of the rewards. You are each so deserving of the love the other can provide, and I'm so happy for you!" - Anne and Gilbert receive validation from the dearest people in their lives.

Gathered at the lunch table, the Cuthbert-Baynard-Lacroix-Blythe clan was abuzz with conversation and laughter.

"I swear Anne, he came to me after that time the two of you danced together and the boy was beaming with joy. He was so taken with you!" revealed Bash, who for a while at that point had been amusing the company with instances of Gilbert's blatant affection for Anne over the years.

"I wish I had been as certain as you make me seem Bash; it would have spared us quite a lot of trouble," said Gilbert while looking affectionately at his Anne, indiscreetly squeezing her hand under the table. "And, it would be wonderful if we could move on now, please, Bash!"

"Not before I mention all the times I knew you were in love too!" intercepted Jerry, shooting down Gilbert's multiple plea in a row to change topics.

"That won't be necessary, Jerry," spoke Anne.

"No, no, I'd like to hear it!" said Matthew in an amusing tone, pointing at Jerry. No one had the heart to shoot down a request from Matthew.

Jerry went on to list the few times he'd been present during one of Anne and Gilbert's conversations, and spoke convincingly of the ever-present and undeniable affection that lied underneath the competitive exterior of their relationship.

Marilla attested to that sentiment.

"That's what baffled us most, I think, at first. You were so competitive with one another." she said kindly. "But when we found out, especially as we witnessed your attempts to get to each other, us Anne, and Bash Gilbert, let me tell you, it made perfect sense."

Bash, Matthew and Marilla had already recounted their perspective of events to each other, so the whole family was in the know of what the two young lovers had been through, perhaps more so than the two of them.

"And I'm certain" Marilla continued, "this is the impression all of Avonlea has too. Everyone will be surprised, but delighted to find out about you two, that's for sure."

"About that, Marilla," Anne jumped in, "I was hoping you wouldn't rush to tell anyone about us just yet." This was not a matter she had yet had the time to discuss with Gilbert.

"Why not?" he himself was first to ask.

"Well," Anne began to say, uncomfortable in discussing the issue with Gilbert in front of their families, "I just don't like the idea of all of Avonlea talking about us. It seems a little hasty, don't you think?"

"Well, it is fact now, so why would it matter?"

"It's true, " said Marilla, "you _are_ officially courting after all."

"Yes, and it's wonderful," she turned to look Gilbert in the eye as she said so, "which is why I would prefer everyone's gazes not to be directed our way. All of our dearest people in the world know, and they strongly support us, and that's all that matters."

"We won't discuss it with anyone Anne, it's settled." assured Matthew, and the topic of conversation, however uneasily, at last shifted, first to the crops, then to a few family anecdotes from everyone.

Lunch ended when Bash had to go put Delly down for a nap, and they all agreed to meet each other again for dinner at the Blythe-Lacroix household.

* * *

Marilla wasn't at all fazed by Anne's request during lunch. She vividly recalled all the cruel words that had been spewed upon her daughter, so she perfectly understood why on such an intimate matter, Anne would value privacy above all else. The good people of Avonlea had their fair share of faults, and gossip and judgement were two of their greatest.

"I'm just relieved I held my tongue and didn't tell Rachel right away. Then you would've certainly been bound for an audience." Marilla told Anne in good humour as they cleaned up after lunch. "But, when do you suppose I _should_ tell her, Anne? It's not exactly something I can convincingly forget to mention to a friend such as her. It is such happy news after all."

Anne realized it made no sense to actively conceal something for which she was so joyous and proud, and she really had no intention of doing so. All she had were insecurities that made her reluctant.

"You shouldn't hold off on telling Mrs. Lynde, Marilla. I don't at all mean for Gilbert and I to be a secret. I could confess to the whole world if I could, which would probably be easier than having all of Avonlea collectively discussing the two of us. The Barrys already know I believe, as Mr. Barry was witness to our...displays of affection, so everyone probably already is. I guess I just don't want to add fuel to the fire."

"I understand Anne, and I will respect your wishes. It was just my opinion that considering people might already know, perhaps it's reason not to stay quiet but...show off!"

"Show off?"

"I can tell that's all Gilbert wants to do. That's why he didn't seem to agree with you on this. He can't wait to let the world know."

Marilla presented Anne with something she hadn't considered. For a week she and Gilbert had attempted to resolve the many loose ends their history still bore, all the while commencing a romance the two didn't quite know how to approach, other than with the infinite love they had in their hearts. It was finally time, Anne realized, for their relationship to truly take shape and form.

"You should go spend time with Gilbert." Marilla urged her daughter. "I can manage fine without you here. I've been doing so for a week!" The memory of a time in her life without Anne didn't even cross Marilla's mind.

In the living room, Gilbert had just agreed to sit down for a talk with Matthew.

"So...Gilbert...As you already know, we...the Cuthberts I mean...my sister and I...are very happy...for you and Anne."

Gilbert nodded. His eyebrows conveyed confusion and he was becoming increasingly nervous as Matthew struggled to express himself.

"Now...you know we...think the world of you...in every way...but...as Anne's family...it is important I say this..."

Gilbert smiled slightly, having guessed what Matthew was about to tell him.

"You have to promise...that you will never...do anything to hurt Anne...and that you will always be there for her...to support her..."

Gilbert nodded vigorously, unsure of when to jump in with an answer due to Matthew's typically long pauses.

"...to love her...always...and especially...to give her room to soar, and to be all that she wants to be...without hesitation. You promise?"

"Absolutely Matthew, Mr. Cuthbert, Matthew! Of course I will! Of course! It is a vow I am making to you right now, that I will always be there for Anne, in every way. And you can be certain that I will always love her, unwaveringly and unconditionally."

Matthew was deeply touched. He nodded, and smiled and simply said "Good!". Then he stood up, and shook Gilbert's hand.

Anne and Marilla were both standing in the hallway, emotional from having heard the entire conversation. Anne ran into the room to hug Matthew and tell him she loved him.

"Let's give them some privacy" Marilla said to her brother. "But hey," she turned to tease the young lovers, "no inappropriateness in Green Gables! This isn't the front lawn of a boarding house!"

* * *

Anne and Gilbert found comfort in their privacy, and in silence fixed their eyes on each other.

"We're finally together and there's nothing for us to discuss?" said Anne.

"I'm fine just staring into your eyes." softly answered Gilbert, although there was a lot he did want to discuss.

"Anne," he finally said, very delicately, as he took her hand in his, "do you not want people to know about us yet? I didn't assume it was something we would be quiet about."

"No, not at all. It's just...the moment word gets out that you and I are courting, we'd be an object of everyone's scrutiny. And I want to avoid that as much as I can, even though I know it's irrational."

"No, I understand. I don't want people discussing us behind their doors but I do want to walk with you freely. I just...can't wait for us to step out into the world together!"

Anne smiled. "Me neither." Their minds could not help but recall the unfortunate reality of having to part the next day, reinstating the distance that would keep them apart. Neither had the heart to bring it up.

"It's alright if you want to keep us private."

"I have been keeping it from the girls at Queens, besides Diana of course," Anne revealed, "I want to make sure they don't find out until I tell them. I've been meaning to, I just don't know how to start that conversation."

"I imagine it will be uncomfortable, but, if Diana's speech (Gilbert shuddered at the mention of her infamous speech) told me anything, it was that our classmates might have already had a bit of a clue. I mean, consider everything our families told us today."

They started laughing at the reality of how oblivious they'd both been to each other's feelings for years, especially after learning they'd failed to conceal them, but even more densely so after openly admitting them, in their own poor wordings and untimely ways.

Not to mention of course, the whole 'letters gone missing and letters gone ripping' debacle.

"I know what we should do first!" Anne yelled out as she hopped on her feet. "Let's go see Miss Stacy!"

She took Gilbert's hand and hastily guided them both out the door and to Miss Stacy's house. At Gilbert's suggestion they did turn back just to let Matthew and Marilla know where they were going, and continued on their way.

* * *

Muriel was cleaning her fishing equipment when her doorbell rang. She was entirely unsuspecting.

"Anne! Gilbert! Heavens, what a wonderful surprise!" she cried out at the sight of her dear former students.

"What are the both of you doing here? Oh, come in, come in! Pardon the smell, I've been gutting fish all day!" 

"Well," said Anne as she and Gilbert made their way inside, "we were both in town and we wanted to see you and tell you all about our respective first weeks."

Muriel knew full well why the two were there together, not from guessing so, but from having become Bash's main confidante. Because they didn't lead with news of the modified nature of their relationship, she decided to tease them before they could tell her.

"Well, I have been expecting letters from you both, which I was hoping to receive earlier this week," she paused in suspense, "but having you here is so much better!"

"Let me put on the kettle first." she said enthusiastically.

"So Anne, how is Queens? Cause any commotions yet?"

"No, thankfully, my first week has been without incident. We're actu-"

"Oh, good to hear. And what about boys, are there any new prospective suitors in Charlottetown?"

"Miss Sta-"

"Gilbert, I take it Toronto has been treating you well. Medical School is tough, I imagine. You have greeted Dr. Emily Oak for me, I suppose? Ooh, has she introduced you to any of her young lady mentees?"

Anne and Gilbert stared at their former teacher with mouths agape. As intelligent as they both were, it did not immediately hit them that she was pulling their legs. The look on their faces was one of so much shock that Muriel felt sorry.

"Unless of course," she said as she sat down with the tea, "I should've realized...you two, Anne and Gilbert, Gilbert and Anne, are...a romantic item?"

The two only nodded.

"Goodness, the brightest students I have ever had and neither one figured I was joking? You come to visit me from university and you think the first thing I'll ask about is suitors?"

Anne and Gilbert looked at each other and broke out in laughter, tension relieved.

"Bash delivered the exciting news. I hope that's alright with you!"

"Yes, it's true Miss Stacy, Anne and I are courting. We have been romantically involved as of, well, one week." Gilbert realized how much longer it actually felt.

"In reality we've loved for each other for a while, as we've come to learn." Anne said.

"It's true. You might be aware of the few hang-ups that delayed our journey to each other." Gilbert's expression turned sour. "There has been some foolishness, mainly on my part-"

"No, there hasn't." Anne stopped him.

That was where Muriel felt the responsibility to jump in with words she realized Anne and Gilbert needed to hear. 

"You are together at last, and that's all that matters! You are both so young! No matter how much the hardships you've faced in your lives may have matured you, you are kids! You are allowed to not know things for sure. You are allowed to be confused when it comes to deciding a whole future! And you are allowed to make mistakes, which weren't even mistakes," she looked at Gilbert, "but genuine attempts at doing what's right. You are not only the brightest students I've ever had, with such bright futures ahead, but two of the kindest, most selfless, most considerate people I have ever met. The love you've found in each other is just one of the rewards. You are each so deserving of the love the other can provide, and I'm so happy for you!"

By the time Miss Stacy's emotional speech was over, all three were in tears. Anne and Gilbert had found immense happiness from the support of their families, but Miss Stacy's words of validation had been the greatest gift they could receive. They'd just been told what they'd both longed to hear, and had been shown once again what it means to be blessed with the love and support of a kind teacher.

"Thank you so much, Miss Stacy." said Anne. "You have put our hearts at ease."

"You truly have." added Gilbert.

"Just promise me that you'll always be patient and considerate and that you'll abandon the competitiveness I've been witness to so many times."

Anne and Gilbert laughed. They instinctively took each other's hands.

"We will."

"And that you'll never fail to communicate."

"We won't."

"Other than that, you two truly are a match made in heaven!" Muriel smiled at them. "Nothing, and I mean nothing, has ever made this much sense. Now, I would like to hear all about how your higher education is going! Anne, Queens?"

Anne started telling Miss Stacy all about her first week at Queens, and as she talked, Gilbert gazed at her with adoration and astonishment. The same adoration and astonishment that Anne granted him when he spoke. 

Muriel did not fail to notice both turns. She realized how much her students had grown in just a short while and how much had managed to change in that short while. She would miss them greatly, as she already had, but the sight of their love assured her their lives would hold great happiness, no matter what happened.

At the end of their visit, Anne and Gilbert thanked Miss Stacy again and invited her to dinner with the family that evening, to which she immediately agreed.

After leaving Miss Stacy's, Gilbert didn't wait long to turn to Anne and pull her in for a spontaneous kiss, one she returned with the same eagerness and passion.

"I love you so much!" he'd been dying to say.

"I love you too!" Anne answered, and caressed the warm hands holding her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's not much plot here, but it's these little happy moments I keep going back to and want to write about. Also I am in love with Miss Stacy and I felt she was the right person to give these kids some well deserved words of validation. Thank you so much again for the kudos and I'm sorry for the delay of this one.


	6. Anne and Gilbert's Weekend in Avonlea: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Anne and Gilbert's first weekend back in Avonlea and the third letters they write each other.

"Miss Stacy is simply divine!" proclaimed Anne as she held on to Gilbert's arm.

"Indeed, those were words I really needed to hear." he agreed.

Gilbert thought for a moment, and decided to tell Anne what weighed on his mind.

"Anne, I'm sorry."

"Gilbert, why are you sorry?"

Gilbert stopped their walk.

"I'm sorry I was uncertain and then unclear," he started listing, "I'm sorry for my inadequate confession at the ruins, for putting pressure on you-"

"Gilbert, listen to me," Anne said firmly while grasping his face, "I don't ever want to hear such words from you again. You didn't do one thing wrong. Not when you confessed to me at the ruins, not when you wrote me a perfect letter that _I_ tore up. Look at where we are. There is no match for the happiness I've felt this week, but know that it won't last if I hear such talk from you."

"I haven't known greater happiness either Anne, and that just gets more true every second I spend with you. I just wish we'd have had a few extra days before we left Avonlea."

"Let me ask you something. What would you have done if you'd received my letter? The one that went missing."

"Oh, I would've run straight to Green Gables and I would have shouted 'Anne, I love you too!' without waiting to check if you were home, and I would have swung my arms about in excitement until you'd finally come to me and I would have kissed you..." Gilbert slowed down in realization, "the same way I eventually ended up doing."

"And had I read yours, I would have done the same!"

"It really doesn't matter, does it?"

"Not at all."

They gazed lovingly at each other's faces and burst out in laughter.

"I wouldn't change the sight of you waiting for me outside my boarding house for any extra days. I know what it means to have to wait for something special, after all."

Gilbert smiled and took Anne in for a kiss. "I love you Anne!"

"I love you, Gilbert!"

"I want to take you somewhere." she shouted as she grabbed Gilbert's hand and lead him to the woods, at the remains of her story club.

"I know you've already been here, but I wanted to have the honour to show you myself just how important this place is."

Gilbert smiled in admiration.

"Long before that abominable Billy Andrews destroyed it, right here stood a tiny shack I built around that short period of time I stopped coming to school."

"That was-"

"Right after the slate incident, yes."

"Anne, I'm so-"

"Gilbert, we have finally made it to a point where the slate incident is one of the most amusing anecdotes of our relationship. And I will be sure to tell people we meet about it."

"I will make sure to tell them it is when I irretrievably fell in love with you."

"Well, too bad that wasn't the case for me." Anne teased.

"Anne you do know it was only because I wanted to speak to you so much and you-"

"Gilbert, we are on a voyage that has long sailed the harbour of 'Too late!'. Enough with the apologies!"

"Alright, I'm done."

"It is sweet of you though. So, I would come here and act out all my fantasies of Princess Cordelia and Prince Wisteria and all the forest creatures, wherever my imagination would take me. It made me happy. Later after I came back to school, I showed this place to Diana and Ruby. That's when we established the story club. We'd gather here and write stories. I'll have you know, a lot of them were written about you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, Ruby wrote them."

"Oh."

"I'll let you in on a little secret though. Quite a few of mine were too. But no one could know. When you were staying at home, sometimes I'd stop by here after studying with you, and it's no coincidence I crafted some of my most romantic stories around that time. I couldn't bring myself to admit it was because of how I felt whenever I was near you. Diana was the only one to tease me about it at the time."

"It makes sense."

"Later Cole joined the story club, and it doubled as an art studio. He made all these gorgeous sculptures, but Billy shot them all and wrecked the place." Anne fumed.

Gilbert sighed, infuriated.

"There was a really dark yet thankfully short period of time," Anne started choking up, "when it seemed like everything good was lost. Cole thought he'd lost his art forever, but it all turned out better than we could've imagined. He found home at Aunt Jo's and they've been so happy in each other's company for two years now. Diana and I have visited them almost every day this week. You know, they're very happy for us. They were both two of the earliest champions of our romance."

"Really?"

"Yes! As early as three years ago, I had to stand right here at this very spot, and insist to Aunt Jo that I wasn't interested in you after she caught me audibly urging my brain to stop thinking about you."

Gilbert laughed.

"When I needed to send you my letter, she was the one who found you for me."

"I didn't know that."

"And when I was most conflicted about my feelings for you, after the ruins, she was the one to assure me that I would have my answer when all was quiet in my head, and indeed I did! Not soon after I shot up from my bed and declared to the world a most assured 'I'm in love with Gilbert Blythe!'"

Anne exclaimed the same she had when she first said those words.

"As for Cole, he told me it was obvious you had a crush on me that day when we went to rally for Miss Stacy to stay on, two whole years ago."

"You know he was right."

"You see? Gilbert, this has been the most perfect turn of events, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Gilbert clasped Anne's hands in his and kissed her again. The two continued their walk back to Green Gables.

"I can't wait for us to attend one of Cole and Aunt Jo's parties together. There lies a whole other world in them. A world far bigger than the one we're used to. Away from the close mindedness we've had to fight here. A world full of knowledge and art and richness and true beauty. I can't wait for us to step into that world together."

Gilbert smiled at the image of them out in the world, hand in hand, but his face soon revealed distress.

"What's wrong?" Anne asked.

"It pains me knowing we're going to be apart again!"

"Hey, we agreed. No more bemoaning the circumstances."

"I know. I'm so-" Anne put her finger to his lips to stop him from apologizing.

"I'm so grateful to be here with you now!" he corrected himself in a more optimistic line of thinking.

"Don't forget, when we do see each other again, it will be all the more special!"

As they were about to kiss again, a familiar voice sounded in the distance.

"Why, hello there! Anne, I knew you were coming back today, I was coming to greet you. Gilbert, I didn't know you were in town."

It was none other than Rachel Lynde. Before she could say another word, Anne spoke.

"Mrs Lynde! It's so good to see you. Let's go in Mrs Lynde. I assume Marilla's expecting you." and forced her inside.

"This is it." Gilbert whispered, "If Rachel knows, all of Avonlea knows."

"Well, let her hear it straight from the horse's mouth for once."

They took each other's hands and went inside.

* * *

"And, you didn't tell me?" Rachel turned to Marilla the second they let her know.

" _We're_ telling you, Mrs Lynde. Aren't you happy for us?"

"Well, of course. Two of Avonlea's finest. I could've even placed a bet. You know I did notice you only had eyes for each other that time at dance practice. Later when you showed up with the other lady I thought I was wrong, but I should have known, I am never wrong. Not when it comes to these matters."

"We'll give you that." said Marilla in the typical snarky tone she usually only afforded Rachel."

"Well, If you'll excuse us, we only have a limited time to each other, so we'll be in the parlour."

Anne and Gilbert continued with even more confessions and proclamations of love during the next hours they had to each other. Laying on the cold grass of Gilbert and Bash's backyard a little before the joint family dinner, in privacy, they granted each other a series of the warmest and most loving gestures of affection. 

For a long time they held one another, trying to feel as much of each other's bodies as possible.

"Anne, make sure to think of us holding each other this way every night when you go to sleep. And know I'll be doing the same."

"I will."

Come dinner time, the company continued their joyous gathering, this time joined by Miss Hazel, Elijah and Muriel. They talked a lot of Mary, and the first thing Anne and Gilbert did the next morning before parting was visit her.

"She would be the happiest for us! I know that for a fact." said Gilbert.

Anne didn't question it. The only thing on Gilbert's mind were the words "Marry for love!" and right there began his anticipation for the day, not at all far into the future, that he would go right back there and tell Mary he had done just that, that he and Anne had gotten married.

Anne and Gilbert parted later that morning after twenty four magical hours together. They had both had the same thought, and had prepared short letters for each other.

"Don't you just love letters that don't suffer tragic fates?" Anne made sure to remark.

After a final embrace that couldn't last long enough, the lovers parted in tears. Gilbert did jump out of his carriage to kiss Anne one last time, as was to become tradition each time they'd have to say goodbye.

When they were no longer in each other's line of sight, they opened their letters.

> _"Dear Anne,_
> 
> _I won't vainly pretend to disguise my sadness at the reality of having to leave you again. I don't think I ever will be able to. Parting with you will never get any easier._
> 
> _I've come to realise that's perhaps for the best._
> 
> _Perhaps a reality in which I get to hold you and kiss you every day is far too good to be true. Maybe I'm not yet fully deserving of it. Maybe I need to seriously humble up through the agony of being away from you for life to make sense. For me to know that I'm not living a fairytale._
> 
> _Because that's what everyday with you would be for me. Nothing short of a fairytale._
> 
> _And you, you are the most magical of creatures._
> 
> _I love you more than even you could imagine, my beautiful fiery heroine,_
> 
> _Your doe-eyed prince,_
> 
> _Gilbert."_
> 
> _"Dear Gilbert,_
> 
> _Let the misfortune of our distance be the worst we'll ever have to endure. Let all the goodbyes we'll have to tell each other be the only tragical aspect of our romance._
> 
> _I can live with them, because the joy with which you fill my heart trumps all the pain the goodbyes may cause._
> 
> _Happiness is the thought of you, Gilbert. My life at the moment, is nothing short of a beautiful dream._
> 
> _I love you more than all the words in my vocabulary can express,_
> 
> _Your Carrots."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work ends here, but I have a lot of other fics planned for the future. A huge chunk of this was written before the final episode of season 3 even aired and right now especially with the third season coming to Netflix, it gives me a certain sense of closure.


End file.
